Ocean, Oaths, and Odair
by IamCirce19
Summary: Let me tell you a story that's unusually romantic. Romance is very rare in the land of Panem. Besides, you won't even have time to search for love in that country. For in that land lies... The Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

We've all heard of that same old story where the girl waits for her true love to finally notice her and somehow, the boy realizes that she has been there all awhile except that he is naïve and too ignorant to see her, and in the end of the story, the boy will confess his love for the girl and the girl too will admit to the boy that she has been in love with him forever. Well yeah, that kind of story is too cliché for all of us.

Let me tell you a story, a different story where your life is in great danger as you grow older, and there's no time for you to hesitate to tell the one you like that… well, you like him. But in these times, love will cease to exist. You will even grow to hate your siblings if you ever got reaped. Love will be covered in the form of lust. In these times, you will really doubt if there is really love left in this world.

Besides, you won't even have the time to search for love because we are in Panem.

And in Panem lies the…

Hunger Games.

* * *

The gentle swooshing of the ocean's waves and the peaceful ocean breeze always calm Finnick's mind. It always helps him forget all gore, violence, and the people he was forced to kill in the Hunger Games. A year has passed and Finnick was still being haunted by the memories that will never leave him.

He always thought that once he'll be a Victor, everything will be fine. Once he surpasses all the killings and survive all of them, he'll try to forget all of those nightmares and live normally again. All of that was just a lie. He never forgot all of those, no matter how he tries; he still remembers every single detail.

Finnick closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Here it goes again. As a set of water covered his feet, a set of memories covered his mind too.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, citizens of Panem, I give you the 65__th__ Hunger Games Victor, Finnick Odair!" Caesar Flickerman pointed at his direction, his cue to go on stage. A 14-year old Finnick beamed at the Capitol people below him. He smiled lovingly at them but that smile never reached his eyes. For awhile, he was above all of them. Standing on the platform always gives him a feeling of dominance. _

_Even at a young age, Finnick Odair already has charm to make ladies swoon for him. His ruffled bronze hair, enchanting sea green eyes, and intoxicating lips are what it takes to make a woman fall for him. Besides, he owes his attractive face a lot. If it weren't for his physical features and added charm, he wouldn't have survived the Hunger Games. _

_He smiled at his audience again, giving them what they want. After all, this is all for a show. _

It was a good thing that he picked this house at the Victors' Village. When he discovered that it has a private part shore behind the house, he immediately took it and arranged everything to his liking. Finnick sighed. Four days from now, the new victor will be arriving at District Four. This year's winner was from District 2, and the Tributes from District 4 who got killed were people he knew. He didn't cry when he saw them take their last breath of air in the arena, but he felt sympathy to their families who just lost a loved one, and he or she will never come back anymore.

Finnick Odair. Why did he even have that name? Right now, he was the most sought Victor in the bunch. He was the apple of the eye for the Capitol citizens because of his looks and everyone is dying to meet him, or even just get a hold of his presence. Every now and then, he receives gifts from random people he doesn't even know but surprisingly, they happen to know his name. Was he that famous?

Even in their district, whenever he passes by to the market to buy some of his necessities, he will always hear girls squeal when he passes by over them or just simply smile. He wasn't known for winning the Games, he was known for being a very good looking guy. It has somewhat hurt his ego. But he can't care less anyway. He has more problems to put his attention to.

Finnick stood up from the shore and took of his shirt. It's a good day to swim today. He flung his shirt somewhere. It's not like he can't afford another one. He's rich now. He has more money than he needs. After taking a deep breath, Finnick run towards the ocean and dived. He stopped thinking for awhile and just focused on his swimming. Making sure that he made real distance from the shore, he took a deep breath and dipped his head to the water, opening his eyes and witness the remaining beauty left in District 4. The ocean in District 4 is still not polluted. Upon seeing the schools of fish swimming in the same direction, the sides of his lips turned upward.

Deciding that he has seen enough, Finnick decided to go back to shore. Anytime by now, peacekeepers will be arriving in the village and escort them to the Justice Building. They'll be briefed regarding tomorrow's event.

Finnick swam back to the shore again. Still with open eyes, he saw something in the water. It's not that clear though. It was standing sturdily on the water that Finnick doubted if it is some piece of wood that has drifted in his part of shore. Finnick ascended into the water once he reached the shallow part of the ocean, much to his surprise, the silhouette that he sawearlier was no longer there. He walked towards his house to change clothes when someone just talked behind him.

"Hello there!"

Due to his experience in the Games, Finnick first instinct was to topple over the being who just talked behind him, and so he did. He straddled the person and it's the person's arms above her, securing it with one of his hands.

"Who are you?" Finnick demanded.

When Finnick focused on the face of his intruder, his eyes widen in shock and immediately let go of the poor girl. Yes. He just wrestled a small, fragile girl. The girl was obviously scared. She was clasping her hands which are above her, her eyes shut closed praying for her dear life and her lips quivering in fear.

_What the hell is wrong with you, Finnick?_ He scolded himself.

"I'm sorry," Finnick panicked. "Uh, here let me help you." He assisted the girl to stand up.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just going… t-t-to ask you s-some-t-thing." The girl stammered looking down in humiliation. She looked at him in the eyes with a pleading look.

"Please don't tell the Peacekeepers," she begged.

Finnick smiled as he guided the girl to his house. "Don't worry. I won't. I just want to know how you got here." He opened the back door to his house and turned on the switch centimeters away from the door.

"Mother?" Finnick called. "I have someone to show you."

A woman in her mid thirties emerged from the kitchen and approached Finnick. Even in this age, Freane Odair is still beautiful as ever. Finnick totally got his looks from his mother. Bronze wavy hair, tall and slender physique, whilst Finnick has sea green eyes, his mother has the most gorgeous pair of shining emerald eyes a man could ever see.

"Who is it, dear?" Freane asked her son.

"I don't know, mother. I kind of found her outside, and I accidentally tackled her." Finnick told her. "But I didn't mean to, it was just you know what it is, mom."

She kindly smiled at Finnick, "Don't worry. I perfectly know." She turned her gaze over the girl that her son was almost carrying. "She fainted?"

Finnick looked at her mother with disbelieving eyes, "Really?"

He looked at the girl and true enough, her head hung low and her legs were not supporting her weight anymore.

"Let me take care of her, Finnick. Just lay her down the divan, please." Freane instructed as she went back to the kitchen again to heat up some water.

Finnick obediently followed his mother's orders and laid the girl down the divan. Seeing that the girl's hair covered her face, he carefully tucked it behind her ear and observed the girl's physical appearance. She's got the common features of a District 4 woman citizen but there is something about her that makes her so unusual in Finnick's eyes. Her unruly light brown hair was very long but still soft when Finnick touched it earlier. Her quivering lips earlier were now calm. It was opened a bit. It has the natural shade of pink that makes Finnick want to touch it.

_Wait, what?_

Finnick shook his head. What is he thinking? The girl whimpered and shifted. Finnick guessed that she was about to gain her consciousness again so he called his mother.

"She is? Wait a moment. I'm just going to pour down this tea for her to drink it."

The girl seems to be fully awake now that she squinted her eyes, adjusting to the light. She seemed to realize that she is not familiar with her surroundings and she panicked.

"Hey, hey, relax. I don't bite." Finnick gently said. The girl looked at him and Finnick was taken aback by how the girl's jade eyes seem to take some mysterious effect on him.

"I-where am I?" The girl finally spoke.

"You're in one of the houses in Victors' Village, dear," His mother informed the girl. "How did you get here?"

Finnick got the cup of tea his mother was holding and gave it to the still confused girl.

"Tea?"

"Thank you," the girl smiled at him and took a sip from the tea as soon as she took a hold of it.

"Oh. Now I remember what happened." The girl's face lightened. "I was taking a shortcut in the woods. You know, at the outskirts of District 4. I was running away from my household chores so I told my brother I'm just going to take a walk. I got lost, but then I saw houses, and I thought I could ask someone from there- here actually for directions." The girl paused to take a sip from her tea.

"And then I found him," The girl looked at him. "But I thought that you were just an ordinary guy, taking a swim at the sea so I waited for you to go back at the shore to ask you for directions so when you… tackled me. I'm sorry by the way. It was my fault, I shocked you. I sort of panicked that's why I stuttered all the time earlier. That's what I just remembered."

"Oh that?" Finnick smiled at her. "You fainted, but don't worry. You're in good hands and I won't report this to the Peacekeepers."

"Thank you," the girl said sincerely. "Thank you for taking care of me, even in such a short span of time. Now I owe you something."

"Don't worry about it."

"But I still want to do in return for your kindness." The girl insisted.

Finnick went silent for a moment. She's very different from the girls he had encounter. She wasn't… clingy to him and she doesn't seem attracted to him. He smiled unknowingly. He likes her. He thought of something to ask the girl and it struck him. He had just been referring to her as 'the girl.' Knowing her name would be nice.

"How about your name?" Finnick asked while smiling.

"You want my name?" The girl looked at him incredulously.

Finnick and his mother laughed at the girl's innocence. He ruffled her hair, "No. I mean I want to know your name. I just helped you and I don't even know your name."

The girl smiled sweetly at him.

"My name is Annie Cresta."

_**My very first Hunger Games fanfic :)**_

_**Please do say something about this newly created story.  
Tell me if I should continue writing or not.**_

_**Reviews and criticisms are much appreciated :).**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_Five years later…_

The Main Coast of District 4 was thoroughly cleaned and decorated because tomorrow will be the Reaping and it was an event that some people really look forward to and some people wished that it didn't existed, but nonetheless each eligible teens must be there or there will be chaos.

It was the eve of the Reaping and Finnick was helping his mother prepare dinner. He invited his best friend, Triton Lane to join them. Finnick knew that it was Triton's last year to attend the Reaping and if he'll get through, he won't worry about his life anymore, because he doesn't have any younger siblings like him. But then again, Finnick knew he shouldn't get his hopes up. It doesn't mean that it's Triton's last year; he's spared from getting thrown in the Games. No one is.

Finnick was focusing his attention on the salmon that his mother instructed him to season with spices he didn't know. He was cutting the fish into halves when they heard a knock on the door.

"Finnick, I think that's Triton. Let him in, will you?" His mother gave him a pat on his shoulders as she walked pass by him to get some salt. Finnick quickly obliged to his mother's request and washed his hands first before walking towards the door.

Several knocks were heard again and Finnick finally opened the door. It revealed an annoyed Triton.

"I thought you were known for your stealth in the Games, but you can't open a door within ten seconds?" Triton snapped.

"Shut up, Triton, and get your ass inside." Finnick grinned at his friend to annoy him more. If he's a charmer to the ladies, his impression on the boys is far opposite.

Finnick walked inside his own again but left the door open for Triton to get inside. He knows that Triton will help himself around the house. He always invites this man almost every day in the village.

"Good evening, Mrs. Odair." Triton smiled at Freane as he went into the kitchen. "Can I help you with anything?"

Freane smiled back at the young man and shook her head, "No. Its okay, Triton. You can just sit there or perhaps you want something to drink?"

"I bet I can help Finnick with what he's doing. Right, Finn?" Triton playfully nudged Finnick on the sides.

Finnick whacked Triton at the back of his head and smirked, "Don't mess with what I'm doing, Triton. Now, be a good boy and stay right there."

Triton winced and rubbed the back of his neck and pouted, "Mrs. Odair, Finnick just hurted me."

Mrs. Odair seemed be infected with Triton's playful aura and played along, "Finnick, stop hurting Triton."

Triton stuck his tongue out at Finnick and Finnick rolled his eyes.

"You know, he's not capable fighting." Freane added which made Finnick laugh and Triton pout even more.

"Hey! That's not fair!" He protested.

Finnick ignored Triton's whimpers of him being not fair and placed the newly grilled salmon in serving plate, "Mother, this salmon's ready to go."

"Okay, I'll just put these mashed potatoes in a bowl and we'll have dinner. Can you bring the cooked dishes on the table?"

"Can I help?" Triton asked.

"Yeah, c'mon Tri. Help me." Finnick motioned for him to take the dishes and the carefully placed on the dining table. Not long enough, Finnick's mother brought a bowl of mashed potatoes in the table too and placed a bottle of wine.

"What's the wine for, mother?" Finnick asked as they sat on their chairs.

"Well, I thought that it'll bring Triton luck not be picked at the Reaping since it's his last year after all."

"Thank you, Mrs. Odair. I really appreciate your kindness." Triton smiled gratefully.

"So shall we start eating?"

"Yes, and may the odds be ever on your favor, Triton."

After they had their dinner, the boys went outside the back portion of the house and sat at the soft sand while staring at the vast ocean.

"So, tomorrow, huh?" Finnick elbowed Triton. "You scared?"

"Hmmm. Yeah, I guess. I mean, you can't take that fear inside you every time the Reaping comes to our District, right? I guess, there will always be fear inside of us."

"Yeah, you're right," Finnick nodded in agreement. "But you know, it's your last year and you haven't sign up your name for tesserae. "

"I know, but chances are really tough. There might be someone out there wishing that I would be gone out of this world for good, and what if I'll come true? I guess I'll just accept the inevitable." Triton shrugged his playful façade nowhere to be seen.

"So you're not scared of dying?" Finnick asked. Amused by how his friend could answer his questions like he doesn't even care about dying.

Triton shook his head, "Of course I'm scared. It's just that I don't have the power to stop the possibilities of my death. But you know what? If I were in the Games, I wouldn't just surrender that easily. I'd be damned if I didn't save my own ass."

They both laughed. Finnick knew what his friend was saying because he experienced it too. He gave all the he could just to get out of that Arena alive.

"So, any last words if your name ever gets chosen tomorrow?" Finnick said jokingly. It seems that Triton took it seriously because his face turned solemn as he looked at him.

"Yeah, I think. Can you do me a favor? You know, if I ever get chosen tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"I know that the Games will be tough but I met this wonderful girl and IF I really get picked tomorrow, can I trust you to take care of her?"

"Wait a minute," Finnick smiled knowingly. "Are you saying that you like a girl and you still haven't told her yet?!"

"It doesn't matter. Can you promise me that?"

"Ok," Finnick agreed. "But can I at least know her name?"

"Ever heard of the girl named Annie Cresta?"

Finnick felt his heart beat faster when Triton said the girl's name. "Yeah, her name sounds familiar to me."

"Finn, can I count on you to take care of her?" Triton asked him with a serious expression plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I promise."

* * *

"Annie? Annie, you need to wake up now. We need to eat our breakfast early as possible, its Papa's orders."

Upon hearing the word 'Papa,' Annie bolted up from her bed and looked at her older brother, Ajax. It was her brother's last reaping and she has one more left and she's free. Annie doesn't really like the Reaping. Well, no one does. Except for the fact that will have the chance again to see Finnick Odair- the man she was having a serious crush on.

It was five years ago when she was lost in the outskirts of District 4 and she happened have a little incident with him. He just happened to save her from getting beaten by the Peacekeepers, and it was the noblest thing Annie has witnessed in her own life. Usually, the Victors in their district were not as kind as Finnick, but she didn't hope to get noticed by him. A lot of more attractive and beautiful ladies are surrounding him and she's got no chance to compete with them.

"Annie!" Ajax clapped his hands in front of Annie. "You just woke up and you're daydreaming? Come on! Papa's going to be mad if we don't hurry for breakfast."

"Can't you wait?" Annie snapped at her brother. She doesn't need him to ruin her day.

"Hurry!"

"I'm right here, Ajax." Annie lightly punched him on his arm. "Now let's go."

They went down the stair hurriedly. They both know that their father hates them being late. When they arrived at the kitchen, their father was already sitting on the table and he looked at them with his same expressionless face.

"Good morning, Papa," Annie walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry if we're late. I woke up a little late."

"Never mind that, Annie. Come on, sit down now so we could start eating. You too, Ajax."

They obediently complied with their father's instruction and sat quietly on their table.

Their father was already widowed, and ever since their mother died due to natural causes, his mood has turned sour and he was never the same again. It was a good thing that Ajax explained to her what their father was going on through so they decided to just go with it. And since she was the only girl left in their family, their father never let her handle their family business, which is selling high-class fishes. Her father and brother are merchants. They sell it to the Mayor, the Victors and the Peacekeepers. She was only left to take care of their house and cook occasionally because their father is also an excellent cook.

"After you both eat, take a bath. Ajax, clean yourself thoroughly. I want the both of you to be clean and I already asked your aunt to buy each of you your clothes. It should be here any minute. Annie, I want you to do something with your hair. Make it look neat." Their father quietly said what they're going to do.

"Yes, Papa." Annie finished her food and quickly placed her plate on the sink. It was Reaping day, and their father never allowed them to work on the day of Reaping.

She quietly went in their bathroom and started to clean herself. She made it quick because anytime by now, Ajax will be fussing over how slow she is bathing. After making sure she is really clean like her father had instructed them, she went up to her room and found her Reaping dress already laid out neatly on her bed. She dried herself with a towel and wore the dress. It was a very simple dress except that it was satin. The fabric was very rare in their District. She also found new sandals and guessed that it was for her to wear. She also took heed of her father's instruction earlier to make her hair neat and she did. She used a strong stick to support her hair, twisted the stick and pierced it in between of her twisted hair.

Satisfied with her look, she went down the stairs as soon as she heard the District's bell chime loudly. It was time. When she finally arrived at the first floor, she saw Ajax sitting uncomfortably in their wooden couch.

"I'm ready." She announced.

"Well, let's go then. You don't want to be late for the Reaping." Their father motioned them to go outside of their house. They quietly walked towards the Main Coast. When they finally arrived at the place, she stared in awe.

The Main Coast was very beautiful. The sand was adorned with colorful shells, varying in shapes and sizes. The Four Pillars was joined by hanging flowers which creates the illusion of the flowers falling from the sky. Annie always wondered why they always beautify the place when the real score was they're going to send two innocent kids into slaughter.

"Well go on then." Their father pushed them into the registering area where they'll prick their blood to verify their identities. When they were finished, they immediately went to their respective areas. Annie went to the front row, where ages 16-18 are. She always wants a good view of Finnick's handsome face.

The Capitol anthem played and they all straightened up. The tension in the air was really apparent. Earlier, she saw three girls holding their friends' hands tightly. Afraid that either one of them might be the unfortunate kid to be sent into the Games.

After the anthem, a weird Capitol lady went up the platform and beamed to each and every one of them.

"Hello lovely people of District 4!" Drianda Bastere brightly greeted them. Some of the teens replied to Drianda, the ones who are ready to volunteer as a Tribute, the ones who trained.

"I would like to acknowledge the presence of your ever hospitable Mayor, and for the future Tributes, meet your mentors, Margarette Grail, otherwise known as Mags to all of you who have known her and the forever handsome, Finnick Odair." Drianda smiled at Finnick who smiled back.

"Now, before we proceed with the Reaping, let us watch a video that Capitol has made just for you." Drianda then ordered someone to play the video. It has somewhat grown to all of them that Capitol always make a video or footages and such to remind them that they have to be grateful to them, but it seems like the people never paid attention to the video. They were praying for their lives to be spared. After the video, Drianda smiled at them again.

"It's time to pick our first courageous Tribute here in District 4. As usual, Ladies first." Drianda went to the bowl where names of girls are written. She hurriedly picked a piece of paper and went to the center of the platform again to announce who the unlucky girl was.

"Oh, what a beautiful name," Drianda exclaimed right after she opened the paper. "District's 4 girl Tribute is…" She paused for dramatic effect and roamed her eyes to their section.

"Annie Cresta? Annie Cresta, please come up here." Annie couldn't believe what she just heard. She looked at her father and his expressionless face was replaced by sadness. When their eyes met, he immediately drew back and disappeared from the crowd.

Oh goodness. She'll be sent into slaughter.

_**Hey :)**_

_**I would like to thank the two Guests and BaddAssExplosion who reviewed the first chapter. I am really grateful for your act of kindness.  
And I would also like to show my gratitude to these people who followed my story: SilverWinds (Thanks for making my story one of your favorites as well), and Faeriecat12. Thank you guys. **_

_**Please do say something about this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as well.  
**__**Reviews and/or criticisms are much appreciated. **_  



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"_So, any last words if your name ever gets chosen tomorrow?" Finnick said jokingly. It seems that Triton took it seriously because his face turned solemn as he looked at him._

"_Yeah, I think. Can you do me a favor? You know, if I ever get chosen tomorrow?" _

"_Yeah, sure. What is it?" _

"_I know that the Games will be tough but I met this wonderful girl and IF I really get picked tomorrow, can I trust you to take care of her?"_

"_Wait a minute," Finnick smiled knowingly. "Are you saying that you like a girl and you still haven't told her yet?!"_

"_It doesn't matter. Can you promise me that?" _

"_Ok," Finnick agreed. "But can I at least know her name?"_

"_Ever heard of the girl named Annie Cresta?"_

Damn. Is this the girl Triton was saying? No wonder her name sounds familiar and her face too because she was the girl Finnick just tackled a few years back! Finnick looked at his friend, Triton among the crowd below him. When their eyes met, he knew what Triton was trying to say to him: to save Annie with everything he could. That'll be easy. He knew that this was the first time Triton actually liked a girl. Triton was the child of his father's dear friend, Mr. Victor Lane who unfortunately died when he was still a very small child and his parents had volunteered to adopt him. When he became a Victor, he invited Triton to live with them in the Victor's village, but he refused and instead, asked if he could have their former house. This was the first time Triton actually depended on him to save someone's life and he can't let him down. He just has to know who's going to be the male tribute to sort it all out.

Drianda helped Annie to escalate into the platform. Finnick looked at the terrified girl from the projector behind him and he could see how terrified she is. Finnick knew what's happening on her mind. She had just accepted that she's going to die, and there's no way for her to get out, except to kill herself, which is not a good option too. Lucky for her, she has some secret admirer who just asked a mentor to save her life.

"Hello, dear." Drianda faked a smile at Annie. She probably knows that she's not suitable to be in the Career Pack now. "Can you please tell them your full name and your age? Oh, and please face that camera." She pointed to the camera in front of them who immediately focused at Annie's face.

Annie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After mere seconds, Finnick was surprised to see that the terrified girl earlier was no longer in Annie's face as she brightly smiled at the camera, flashing her perfect pearly teeth.

"Hello! My name's Annaliese Cresta and I'm 17 years old. The female Tribute of District 4." After introducing her name, she once again smiled and winked at the Capitol which Finnick may say very pretty. Finnick's judgment earlier was wrong. Yes, she has accepted her faith that quick, but she just discovered the possibilities of her winning the Games. In other words, she had a hope inside her.

"Wonderful!" Drianda exclaimed. She too was just equally surprised as much as him by Annie's sudden change of behavior. "Now, it's time to pick Annie's partner." Her heels made clicking sounds as it made contact with the wooden platform as she made her way to the left corner where the other bowl is placed. Drianda positioned her hand unto the unruly piles of folded paper which contained the names of each qualified boys to participate in the Games.

"Here it is!" Drianda lifted the small piece of paper for everyone to see and retreaded to her former place. "And male Tribute who'll represent District 4 will be… Triton Lane!"

Finnick almost got out of his seat when he heard Triton's name being called. Thankfully, Mags prevented him from doing so. Finnick badly wants to raise his hands up and volunteer in the place of Triton, but he can't. He doesn't want to create some scandal here because in any time, that news will be sent to Snow and he doesn't want to have some issue with that bastard again. The last time he did it, he was forced to entertain nymphomaniacs in the Capitol for one whole night. To get back to Snow, instead of receiving money from those he had been with every night, he cleverly asked them to tell him secrets inside the Capitol and he succeeded, but in this one, he can't even sell his dignity to Snow in return for Triton's freedom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause for this year's Tributes of District 4: Annie Cresta and Triton Lane!"

The crowd below them clapped their hands as the anthem started to play again. They were forced to do it for the Capitol. It's always for the Capitol. Over the platform, Finnick can see his mother weeping terribly for Triton, to think that they did a toast for Triton last night. Finnick terribly want to go to Triton but he has to wait until the anthem stops. The cameras are still rolling, watching their every move. He'll still have to smile like a hypocrite.

When the anthem stopped at last and the cameras where turned down, he quickly found his mother and led her to the Justice Building. He knew that his mother loves Triton like him and he also wants to see his best friend. Upon arriving at Triton's room where they can visit him, the Peacekeepers who are guarding immediately let them pass through. When they opened the door, he wants to hug his best friend he had come to know and love for years. Triton was so oblivious on who just entered the door. He didn't even bother to seat in any of the plush chairs around him. Instead he was in the dark side corner of the room. His knees were brought up to his chest and he was guarding his face with her hands.

Freane can't take it anymore and run to Triton's side and hugged him. Finnick felt a tear rolling on his cheek and he brushed it off quickly. He can't afford to show Triton that he's mourning over him. He has to be strong for him. He sat at the couch near to his mother who was currently saying something to Triton. When the Peacekeepers opened the door and called his mother, he looked at his mother and nodded.

Finnick waited for the Peacekeepers to close the door and he went to Triton. "Hey."

"Hey," Triton replied quietly.

"You remember what you said to me last night?"

It seems like what Finnick said triggered something to Triton that he bolted right up and grabbed Finnick by his shoulders, "I know what I said last night, and Finn. Please listen to me, I want you to do everything, just let Annie survive the games. Can you do it? For me?"

Finnick pushed Triton and looked at him disbelievingly, "Are you mad?! Triton, the Games are made for us people to save ourselves from getting killed! I know what you told me last night, and I'm sorry but I won't do it! I'll do everything in my power to save you both, but if it's only down to both of you, and I have to save either of you, I'll still pick you, Tri because you're like my brother and you're more important to me that Annie!"

"Finnick, listen! I know that we're like brothers but I think I'm falling in love with Annie and I want to save her from the Games. I'll even sacrifice myself just to let her live!" Triton wailed.

"I don't want that bullshit right now, Triton. I'm saving you and that's final!"

"No!" Triton interjected. "Remember when you tackled her some years ago?"

"H-how did you know that?" Finnick took a stepped back.

"Your mom told me. Anyway, what did she told you why she got there at the Victors' Village?"

"I-I don't know. I forgot. Why?" Finnick asked. Why is he asking that now?

"Well, she just happened to save my ass that time. Honestly, when I told you that I was falling in love with her earlier, I lied. I was just thinking about how she saved my life in peril. Now, it's my time to return what she did to me." Triton closed his eyes and sighed.

"But that's so shallow, Triton. Annie just saved you from those Peacekeepers in which they can still give you another chance to live! And you're taking your chances here in the Games?!"

"Finn," Triton called softly. "I-I just want your help, okay? But if you don't want to help me, then that's fine. I'll figure out something, but I already made up my mind on saving Annie. I can't back down now, I already made my word."

"Does mother know already?" Finnick asked after sometime. Triton nodded and looked at him.

"So, are you willing to help me?" Triton asked Finnick for the last time.

"Honestly?" Finnick asked, and Triton immediately nodded continuously. "I-I still don't know, but I already made a promise to you to take care of Annie, so I'll do everything in my power to make her survive the Games, but you're my first priority."

Somehow, what Finnick said made Triton smile, "Thanks, Finn."

"Well, it's the least that I could do for you." Finnick smiled back at him

* * *

Annie cried while her father and her brother, Ajax hugged her. She didn't know that her father still has some feelings left inside him. She was very touched when he entered the door and directly advanced to her, and she was even surprised when he hugged her affectionately.

"Annie, promise me you'll do everything to come back here. I-I can't afford to lose another one that I love again. I just can't. Annie, you have to promise me." Their father said to her frantically.

When Ajax sensed that their father was one step ahead in breaking down, he patted his shoulders and their father made way for her brother.

"I didn't know that you were going to be picked, Annie." Ajax said to her softly while enclosing her into his embrace. "Just… Just do whatever you can to survive okay? And whatever you do-"

"I don't know what to do anymore, Ajax. My introduction, there earlier was just a stage play. I don't want the other tributes to think of me as weak, maybe it'll prolong my life longer." Annie said.

"Hey, hey. Don't panic, and don't be so negative, Annie. Just believe in yourself," her brother encouraged. "I know you can do it."

Ajax hugged her for the last time and the Peacekeepers arrived at their room and escorted them outside.

"I love you, Annie. Remember that always," her father had managed to say to her and gave her something before the Peacekeepers dragged them out of the room.

Annie mouthed a simple thank you to their dad before the door closed and opened her hands to see what her father just gave to her. Her eyes widen in shock when she discovered that their father had just given her their mother's wedding ring. It's probably priceless to her father because of the sentimental value that it holds. Slowly, she took the ring and wore it into her middle finger in her left hand.

"Be strong, Annie. Be strong." Annie told herself.

She knows that the chances of her winning the Games are very low, but she doesn't want to let her family down. She was going to fight if she needs too, but she promised herself not to kill. Their father didn't raise them up to be Career Tributes. He didn't train them to kill their fellow being.

As Annie kissed her mother's ring, she also sealed her promise to give her best shot at surviving the Games. She can't back down now, because it's her destiny, her fate to be in the Games.

_**Hey :)**_

_**I want to thank those people who reviewed the last chapter, and these people who recently just followed my story:  
C.M.F.07, EllRose, blue eyed chica 11, and cutegirlems.  
Thank you, guys!**_

_**Please do say something about this chapter if you enjoyed reading it.  
Reviews and/or criticisms are much appreciated. :)**_


End file.
